


What Kongpob’s father sees..

by QueenyClairey



Series: Outsider POV [10]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Outsider, Slight Canon Divergence, Sweet, airport, meet the parents, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: What would happen if Arthit ran into Kongpob’s family before he met up with Kongpob in ‘Our Skyy’?This is what Kerkkrai Sutthiluk sees!
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Series: Outsider POV [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096991
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	What Kongpob’s father sees..

I am so proud of my son as we stand in the airport ready to say goodbye. He’s worked so hard to make it to this important moment in his life and I know that even though my wife might argue with me for encouraging him, these two years will pass quickly and Kongpob will enjoy them. 

But my son looks agitated. He’s nervous, I know. His foot is tapping the ground and his focus is on the far end of the airport, the entrance in fact. Even while Arwena and Gift fuss around him, I simply observe him and his mounting agitation as the time for his flight comes near. 

When it’s after seven and he should really go through security so that he’s not late, I see his expression fall and change from agitation to sadness, maybe with a hint of regret and I wonder what he was expecting to happen. 

But my son, though he communicates well about his studies, tends to forego other important information about his life. 

We know he’s dating someone. We know he’s dating a man. But we haven’t ever met him. It’s never been possible to make the time to do it, on both ends. 

Kongpob’s boyfriend is shy. He is hesitant to be known to our family as he worries about being with our only son. We know that much from Kongpob’s ‘coming out’ speech, which had been impressive and clearly well rehearsed. Probably with his lover having to review it multiple times from the sidelines, if I know my son. 

But though Arwena and I have asked many times, the only details we get about this mysterious man is, ‘you’ll adore him, when we’re ready.’

So patiently, we wait. 

But clearly, today, Kongpob was expecting him to show up - that, or we have overstayed our welcome and he should be off somewhere kissing him goodbye. 

So I ease my wife and daughter away with a final hug and then we all watch as Kongpob, still looking dejected, heads for security. 

“Are you really making me let him go?” Arwena asks me, “He’s my baby.”

“He’s a grown man, Mae,” Gift replies, and she’s the first one to wander away, saying she’s going to look in the airport shops, as I lift an arm to hold my wife. 

“Gift’s right, love. He’s all grown-up now, he’ll be fine.”

“Yes, but I still worry. I mean, does he even know enough Chinese to get by?”

Just as I am reassuring my wife, a familiar man runs towards us. He’s wearing a baseball cap and dark clothing, but I’d recognise his face anywhere. 

“Khun Kerkkrai? Has he gone?” He calls, voice a little wild, clearly out of breath from rushing.

“Ah, Nong Arthit.” I say as he comes to a stop in front of us, “What are you doing here?”

Arthit’s face fills with colour as he looks at me, it’s as though, beyond calling out my name, he had planned nothing more for this interaction. But the desperation on his face mirrors the look I had seen on my son’s and everything drops into place. 

This is Kongpob’s secret boyfriend?

“Nong Arthit,” I say again as he continues to stare at me like he’s running possible scenarios in his own head, “Did you come all this way to see Kongpob off?”

Beside me, my wife is looking between us like she’s at a tennis match and eventually, she asks, “Who is this young man, Kerkkrai?”

I smile at her and then smile gently at Arthit, who seems to be going through the twelve stages of ‘Oh sugar, I’m meeting my boyfriend’s parents, without him.’

“This is Kongpob’s boyfriend, Khun Arthit.”

My wife, inevitably, lands a heavy hand on my arm “Kerkkrai!” She moans, “How could you not tell me you knew who he was?”

“Oh, I didn’t. I’ve met Nong Arthit before, for business. I didn’t know he was the one Kongpob was dating, until today.”

Arthit nods his head at my words, eyes wide and clearly nervous still. “I’m so sorry, Khun Sutthiluk, I didn’t mean to stay hidden away, but I have been doing business with your husband for a while, even before I knew he was Kongpob’s father. I didn’t want to ruin that relationship in case..” he trails off, seeming to know that his next words could be unwelcome. 

“In case we didn’t support you as Kongpob’s partner?”

He nods roughly and I chance to lay my hand on his shoulder as I speak.

“I am very pleased it’s you, Nong Arthit. You are a kind, resourceful and generous man. I think you and Kongpob suit one another very much.”

His eyes are bright with unshed tears when he looks up at me, “That’s what Kong said you’d say.” He whispers and I open my arms to draw him in. 

He hugs me tightly for a few seconds, before pulling back, expression anxious, “But he’s already gone? I was.. I mean we.. Oh, I can’t let him go without speaking to him.”

My wife pats his arm gently, “But, I think he already went through security.”

“Oh,” he says, voice small, “I actually, well, I tried to get a ticket for his flight, you know. I thought I would surprise him, I took a few days off work, thought I could help him settle in.”

“But?”

“There were only tickets I couldn’t afford left.” He admits, sadly.

My wife and I exchange a glance and she nods firmly. 

Then I take my son’s boyfriend by the arm and lead him away. 

The whole time we are purchasing his ticket, he tries to pay. But I inform him that if he had come to dinner, Arwena would have spent just as much on food and decorations trying to impress him, and he smiles ruefully and thanks me.

Luckily, the staff are very helpful (when I show them my black, limitless card) and even manage to shuffle things so that Arthit and Kongpob will be seated together. 

As we move away from the booth, Arwena catches us, “Nong Arthit? I am very pleased to meet you at last. I know from everything Kongpob has said that you are a wonderful man and I really hope the two of you will visit us properly when Kongpob is home.”

Arthit nods shyly as my wife offers him a hug. 

“Arwena, we have to go, or he’ll miss him!” I say, dragging them apart and then rushing him over to security. 

As we reach the desk, Arthit turns to me, “I’m sorry it was a secret so long, you are just as Kongpob described, Khun Kerkkrai - an amazing father, thank you.”

“Maybe one day, I’ll be your amazing father too,” I joke, and his face glows cherry red, even as he nods happily.

When he’s gone, I pass my own ticket over to the security officer, who scans it and waves me to the x-ray machine. 

Well, I have to see how this ends, don’t I?!

I manage to catch Arthit just as he spots my son. I see the way he smooths down his clothing and rearranges the bag on his back. 

I also see how Kongpob is standing, still looking around him as though a miracle might occur. 

But his eyes look sad and weary and I wonder what happened between them to cause this situation. They must have discussed how their relationship would progress while Kongpob is away. 

But, my son is hot-headed and sometimes he just plows into situations without thinking about them. So, maybe not. 

“P’Arthit?” The smile on his face is the confirmation I needed that my son has chosen the right person. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy. 

Whatever conversation transpires, I don’t hear, but I see the subtle ways they shift to accommodate each other. 

Arthit is clearly nervous to be out in the open where people can see his relationship. Kongpob is clearly ecstatic that Arthit is even here. But he angles his body, to cover Arthit from the majority of the crowded airport, he gives him space, even though he clearly would rather have Arthit wrapped in his arms. 

And Arthit, embarrassed as he is to be doing this in public, still gives Kongpob the signs that he’s okay and opens his body language to him. 

I’m embarrassed, that when he pulls out the ring, I have to gulp back my emotions. Arthit is clearly shocked too, but Kongpob is determined. 

I snap a picture on my phone to send to Arwena so she knows it’s serious. 

Then, surprising Kongpob, and me, and even himself I think, Arthit kisses him, and I see how perfectly they match. 

(I take a picture of that too - but I save it to show Arwena when we’re alone as I don’t want her to faint.)

When Arthit produces the ticket, it’s my son’s turn to be shocked. His whole body seems to sag and it’s only a brief hand on his waist that holds him upright. 

“P’Arthit?” The surprise and joy is evident and Arthit clearly loves seeing him so flustered as they turn to leave, as they walk away, together, into their future. 

When they have faded from sight, I leave the concourse to find my wife seated on a bench with a cup of hot tea in her hands. 

“Kerkkrai? What is this picture?”

“I think,” I say, sinking onto the bench beside her, “He proposed!”

“But… oh… I…” I hook an arm around my wife and tug her into my side. 

“He’s one of the good ones, Arwena,” I whisper, “He’s going to look after Kongpob.”

“He better,”

“He will! Our little baby is all grown up!”

“He’s still my youngest child, Kerkkrai,”

“And most sensible!” I joke. 

“I don’t know, why would he hide such a lovely fiancé from us?”

“Well, we know now, okay?”

“Yes, I just wish we could have met him properly, made him dinner, let him meet the girls.”

“We will, all that will come, with time.”

We stay seated on the bench long after their flight was scheduled to leave, and several hours later, my phone buzzes as I sit down to some paperwork in my office.

_I’ve landed, Por. Thank you for everything. And this one says thank you too._

Attached is a picture of my son and his boyfriend, smiling into the camera, faces full of happiness and love. And then, I resolve to make Arthit an important part of my life, I want to know him as a business partner, but also as a member of my family.

In time.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 7:30am. I just woke up with this idea in my head and quickly tap tap tappped!!


End file.
